


Five Kisses

by ElvenMuse



Category: Hot Pursuit (2015)
Genre: AU- Canon Divergence, F/F, Hot Pursuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenMuse/pseuds/ElvenMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Cooper has never met someone as infuriating and unpredictable as Daniella Riva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

"Kiss me. Trust me, men love this."

It's really the only warning she has before Daniella's lips are on hers, insistent and messy. It's uncomfortable and the point of Daniella's nose is stabbing into her cheek; honestly it's been years since Rose has been kissed with such intensity, and if she closes her eyes she can almost imagine she's somewhere else, with someone, _anyone_ else. But Daniella's hands tighten on her jaw, pulling her closer as she tries to squirm away, keeping her mind in the present and her thoughts on the damnable woman with soft lips and inescapable hands.

_Like steel_ , she thinks.

Daniella's kisses burn her cheeks, her neck, those steel hands wandering her body, hitching her leg up and Rose feels something start to burn in her chest too.

The moment ends when that damn redneck, _the reason they are stuck in this position_ , Rose reminds herself, sends a bullet through his finger and half the digit threading into Daniella's hair.

Well.

They take the chance to run, and Rose pretends that the way her heart hammers beneath her breast is because of adrenaline and not, _definitely not_ because of the _damnable_ woman trailing behind her. Definitely not.


	2. Two

"I am so sorry for your loss. I will say a prayer for him."

Rose scoots closer to Daniella, telling herself it's only a natural reaction to want to feel the physicality of another person in such an emotional moment. That, and the wind whipping around her shoulders is chilling her to the bone.

She tugs her lip between her teeth, the secrets she's kept in her lungs threatening to claw their way up her throat, desperate to see light and light up her pain. The next breath Rose take burns, cut off in her mouth as Daniella begins to pray; it's loud, lyrical, Rose has half a fear that someone will hear her until she remembers that they're halfway between anywhere with nothing but a galaxy of stars (and a strange man with an ankle bracelet) as their witness.

"All I ever wanted was to be like him."

It leaves Rose's mouth as a whisper, her hands twitch upwards involuntarily, trying to catch the words and force them away. _This was stupid, stupid-_

"You have to be who you are. You can't keep pretending to be someone you're not."

Cool fingers stroke along her cheek, thumb smearing a tear she hadn't even felt fall. Daniella tilts her head, the sadness behind her eyes glimmering even in the dark, it makes Rose wonder if it's for her or Felipé or all the things that they've both lost.

Rose bites her lip again, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to the corner of Daniella's mouth, maintaining the contact for just a second before pulling away and fiddling with her hands nervously. "Sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Daniella huffs, a smile barely gracing her lips as she wraps her arm around Rose's shoulder, pulling her close enough to press lips against her temple. She doesn't say anything, just hums softly into Rose's hair until red and blue flashes fill the night and they scramble to hide themselves, covering the traces of their moment in deerskin and darkness.


	3. Three

Anger.

Rose feels it emanating from Daniella even with distance between them, burning her colours brighter until she is a supernova, radiating, rippling with emotion as palpable as a hand around a throat.

Rose doesn't think before calling out to her, she's so transfixed, so in awe that she fails to notice how everyone nearby has cowed away from Daniella; forgets to be afraid even as cartel handguns are rounded on her.

It takes just a few words to make the pieces fall together as she advances on Rose, her reasons and her rage made apparent and all too suddenly Rose understands her like a bird understands the sunrise.

"You saved my life, so I'm not going to let them shoot you."

She's backed against the side of the bus, Daniella's height and sheer presence overwhelming her ability to think. Her head dips, lips pressing hard against Rose's as she pours all her anger into the kiss, biting harshly at her bottom lip as her hands wrap around Rose's wrists, more like steel than the police-issue cuffs that dangle uselessly off her right hand.

Rose couldn't move away if she wanted to, _but I don't want to_ , so she settles for pressing further into her, giving as good as she's getting. Between one kiss and another Rose hears the distinct clicking of handcuffs; her back hits the bus as she slumps in defeat and Daniella's thumb comes up to trace the teeth marks she left in her lip.

"Daniella-"

The thumbnail digs into the skin above her top lip, silencing her.

"Don't try to stop me. I would hate to see you dead."

It's almost resentful, the tone in her voice, and Rose can't help but feel hope swell in her chest. _Maybe she doesn't mean it, she wouldn't leave you here like this, you understand her now she wouldn't just-_

But she does, she turns and walks away with a sharp motion to her guards, and when Rose calls out to her this time she doesn't turn around. Daniella seals herself behind the tinted glass of a Mercedes, and Rose can almost hear the words left unsaid.

_We made a good team._

Rose can't see her but she feels eyes burning into her, burning like anger, and she flushes red under the scrutiny, tugging at the handcuffs she knows she can't escape. She tamps down the urge to cover herself, to hide, instead glaring towards where she knows Daniella sits, boring into the spot with such intensity she swears she can see the infuriating woman behind the glass. Rose stays like that as the car slinks out of sight like an alley cat, until the feeling of being watched dissipates into a roiling in her gut that forces the air out of her lungs, causes her legs to give out beneath her.

She sits, forehead pressed to her knees until sirens sound in the distance, ambulance and officers all summoned by a dozen witnesses privy to her shame.


	4. Four

 

A bullet in the arm hurts a lot more than Rose expects it to. She'd taken rounds to a vest during training and they hurt like a bitch, leaving swollen purple bruises that take weeks to fully disappear, but having a piece of metal rip through her flesh, render muscle off of bone really, _really_ fucking hurt once the adrenaline wears off. It sends Rose into a kind of shock, watching the blood slide down her arm before her hand claps over the wound, pressing tightly until she's sure that she's going to bruise. It stops the stupid argument she's having with Daniella, makes her forget that there's a body with a bullet, _her_ bullet, between his eyes lying feet away from them. Daniella's hands reach out to her, pulling her close, pulling her down, pressing Rose's body into the curve of hers as she lowers them both to the floor. She's hypnotised by the blood welling out from between her fingers until cool, strong digits touch her jaw, turning her head away.

 

“Cooper.”

 

“I didn't even feel it.”

 

The steady trickle of blood makes Rose feel light headed, or maybe it's the way Daniella's eyes are boring into hers. She tries to turn, tries to see how much damage has been done, but her fingers are steel, holding Rose's attention like they had the first day they had met, running away from police.

 

“You're going to be ok, Cooper. You're going to be fine.”

 

_She's worried._ It's written plainly across her face as her arm wraps around Rose's shoulders, hand trembling as it settles against her skin.

 

“Rose. My name, it's Rose.”

 

“Rose.”

 

Rose watches the way Daniella's lips form around the word, breathing it in like a wine. She supposes she's never seen or heard anything so beautiful in her life. Her thumb moves from Rose's cheek, gently traces the soft bruise she tried to cover under her eye. She flinches when Daniella accidentally presses too hard, her thumb quickly retreating to safer skin. Rose turns her head to press a kiss to Daniella's palm, hears her sigh, the breath ghosting over her face.

 

“ _I'm sorry._ ”

 

The kiss doesn't surprise Rose. It's become a thing between the two of them, the collision, culmination of the moment. There's no fire this time, no fire, just lingering exhaustion and the taste of finality. Daniella pulls her closer somehow, one hand on her waist and the other cradling the back of her head, sighing gently against her lips. Rose faintly tastes iron when she inhales, sees the small cut on her lower lip and zones in on it, pressing the slightest kiss to it and feeling Daniella smile against her.

Rose moves her head, rests it on Daniella's shoulder and her hand moves to Rose's arm, pressing against sticky skin and stemming the blood even further. Rose isn't as dizzy anymore but she closes her eyes anyway, trying to absorb the peace of the moment as Daniella's lips press against her temple, both of them listening for the sirens that would pull them both back to their separate worlds.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for making you wait. I really don't have an excuse for it, but I want to let you know that I saw every individual kudos and every comment you left and I appreciate it so much, and I really really am very sorry


	5. Five

"I could kiss you right now."  
  
It's the only warning Rose gets before those strong fingers slide across her cheekbones, tangle in her hair and Daniella's lips are on hers. The shoes fall from her grasp as Rose's hands find her waist and she sighs, a small puff of air against Daniella's mouth because she's missed this; she didn't realise it was possible to miss something she barely had but here, with Daniella's tongue tracing her lips and her perfume clouding Rose's senses, the emptiness of the last three months becomes apparent. Daniella pushes Rose back against the car door, the handle pressing hard against her back and her body pressing hard against Rose's front and she can't help but groan, fingers tightening at the fabric on Daniella's hips.  
  
Daniella breaks the kiss to whisper in her ear, "It's almost like you missed me," and the rumble of her voice is so sinful that Rose almost misses her fingers trailing down the centre of her chest and splaying across her ribs, right under Rose's breasts. Her response dissolves into a moan as Daniella's leg finds its way between hers, her teeth nipping against the soft skin under Rose's ear at the same time as her thigh presses _just right_. Rose clutches at her back, head rolling back to hit against the car as her hips jump against her will, seeking Daniella out, and the sun shining down on her face feels perfect and-  
  
Oh. _Oh_.  
  
It takes more strength than Rose is willing to admit to push Daniella away, to put distance between the two of them as she remembers where they are, exactly which building they're in front of and as she inhales a shaky breath she takes that in, sees the tall windows of the admissions building and if Rose squints she can see one of her coworkers pressed against the glass. Until Daniella is obscuring her vision again, leaning in towards her and ready to  ravage her against the side of her patrol car.  
  
"Ms Riva!"  
  
The words leave Rose's mouth as a hiss and it's enough to stop Daniella dead in her tracks.  
  
"In the car. Now."  
  
Daniella's lips curl into a wicked smirk and she leans into Rose, purrs in her ear, " _The back seat_?"  
  
and Rose rolls her eyes and ducks out from the circle of Daniella's arms, takes her place behind the wheel of her _squad_ car, because _you are on duty Rose Cooper_ , and it only takes a moment until Daniella joins her, sliding into the passenger seat with dark eyes and three buttons undone on her prison issue jumpsuit. Rose clears her throat and starts the engine, pets down her hair and starts to drive.  
  
"So, Ms Riva. You're a free woman now. Do you have any place to go?"  
  
Daniella turns in her seat to face her, those dark eyes and dark lips beckoning; walks her fingers softly up the length of Rose's arm.  
  
"I was thinking," she whispered in little more than a husk, and _oh_ , if she keeps talking in that tone, Rose thinks, she's give her anything she asks for. "We could go someplace with a bed."

 


End file.
